


Before Dawn

by shesinunderland



Series: Before Dawn [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesinunderland/pseuds/shesinunderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy's 7th year at Hogwarts is plagued with nightmares and the fear of being given another impossible task. Hatred is strong from other students. For once Draco is beginning to think for himself, rather than fallow his failure of a father. The Slytherin are closer than ever because they know at the end of the war they will have to stand together or fall alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This will be eventual Harry/ Draco. There is an OC! I am warning you now, because for some reason those really irritate readers.

Falling. Draco was falling.

The sky looked so angry. Lightning flashed across a few seconds, demanding Draco’s attention. Maybe this is punishment.

He wondered how hard he’d hit the ground. _Will it hurt? Maybe I won’t feel it at all._ He tried to scream but his tongue felt foreign in his mouth.

His body began to turn. The ground was coming closer now. His scream wouldn’t surface, his tongue felt foreign in his mouth.

 Just before he impacted Draco was sure he heard a familiar voice promising to help him if he would only lower his wand.

-♥ -

Draco woke up drenched in sweat, a scream stuck in his throat and body trembling uncontrollably. Realizing it was just another nightmare, the relief wasn’t as immediate as he would have liked. Bile rose in his throat at the contents of his dream.

His hand subconsciously roamed under his pillow searching for his wand. Turning his body slightly to take the pressure off his wrist, his hand brushed the wand. A sigh of relief left his mouth involuntarily.

“Draco,” Narcissa called softly from outside his door. He didn’t respond unsure if he wanted her company. “Draco.” Her voice lowered, tinted with concern. Draco flicked his wand and his door unlocked.

Even at the creak of the door Draco couldn’t be bothered to raise his head. “Draco,” a baritone voice hissed. Draco’s body jerked up, fear coursing through his body. His vision swam from the fast movement.

“It’s just Severus,” Narcissa soothed, rushing to his side. “Severus was on his way to the floo in your father’s study when he heard your cries.” She stopped there knowing Draco would appreciate it. “He brought something to help with the nightmares of…” She trailed off unsure if the situation even needed words.

“-being unable to kill my headmaster, disgracing our family, and still watching the poor sod fall.” Draco’s chuckle was a bit hysterical. Narcissa tensed, glancing at Severus for assistance. He motioned for her to move away.

Kneeling in front of Draco he grumbled. “You were an arse all of 6th year. Refused my help then but now look at you, you are practically begging for it.” The annoyance on Severus’ face softened along with his voice. “Do not blame yourself for being unable to have blood on your hands.”

Draco grabbed Severus hand unable to say anything. Severus transferred a phial into Draco’s hand. “Severus.” Draco whispered with remorse.

Severus flicked his hand ignoring Draco’s silent pleading. “Drink this and the feelings should subside in a matter of seconds.” When Draco only stared at his clasped hand, Severus rolled his eyes. Snatching the potion Severus uncorked the phial and tipped Draco’s chin back.

Draco squawked indignantly as the potion was poured down his throat. True to Severus’ word it worked quickly and efficiently. “What the hell Severus?” Draco scowled as Severus released his face and stepped back.

Narcissa’s worry lines disappeared at Draco’s words. “It has been a month and a half. You have had nightmares almost every night since. You were in shock darling. When we woke you, you seemed immune to our calls.”

Draco frowned. “I do not-”

“Remember.” Another male interrupted from the doorway. Everyone in the room tensed until the figure stepped further in. Narcissa and Lucius eyes met immediately, a silent conversation passing between them. He nodded curtly before refocusing on Draco.

Narcissa leaned down and kissed Draco’s forehead. “Come Severus, I will escort you to the study.” Severus pushed a lock of Draco’s hair behind his ear and nodded to Lucius before leading Narcissa from the room.

Lucius waited for the door to shut before facing Draco. “How are you?”He avoided Draco’s hardening eyes. Draco’s dispassionate exterior was taking over. Soon Draco wouldn’t even meet his eyes.

“Fine.” Draco turned his head with a scowl as his eyes watered involuntarily. He prayed his father had not seen. Draco was not in a mood to be scolded.

Lucius had but would not embarrass his son with that knowledge nor would he scold him for it. He opened his mouth and then closed it unsure of what to say. Draco was angry with him for reasons Lucius understood too well. It was quite obvious that Draco intended to only speak to him if absolutely necessary.

The room fell into an awkward silence. Lucius twiddled his thumbs waiting for… something to happen.

Draco lay back on his bed and faced the wall. “Draco I know you do not want to speak to me but…”The silence returned.

Lucius wanted to kiss his wife when she opened the door a few moments later, breaking the awkward silence. “Lucius you are needed in your study.” He nodded curtly and departed with no words to his son.

“Draco,” his mother whispered sitting next to him. Draco wiped his eyes discreetly and turned to her. “Your father and I shall be in the study attending to a situation. Your father wishes it to remain a secret.” Her eyes sparkled mischievously but with a hint of something else.

Nodding, Draco played along. “I think I will just go to bed.” He opened his mouth and yawned dramatically.

“Cover your mouth,” Narcissa mockingly scolded. She caressed Draco’s face for a moment before standing and swiveling dramatically, the small train of her dress flowing behind her as she excited. “Goodnight my darling,” she called.

-♥ -

As soon as Draco was sure the hallway was empty he rushed to his door. Poking his head into the hallway he glanced both ways. The hallway was empty, as it should be. None of the Dark Lord’s _guests_ were in the wing that the Malfoy’s had transferred to.

Draco slipped into the hall, avoiding any slips of wood on the floor that creaked. He’d been down this hallway enough to do it blindfolded and still make no noise.

As Draco neared his father’s study, he could hear shushed talking and whispers. Pressing his ear against the door, Draco listened intently. None of it made since. He heard talk of Aurors and he thought his cousin’s name but those two together made no sense and only confused him.

“Do come in.” Severus said suddenly. Draco froze. His breath stopped short, apprehension blooming in his stomach.

Narcissa sighed. “Yes Draco. He is talking to you.” Draco winced, wondering when and how he had been discovered. They didn’t sound angry for once just resigned, almost sad.

He opened the door slowly, thinking of an excuse for his father as he did. Just as the door opened so did his mouth but the words died at the girl sitting in his father’s chair behind the desk.

Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus were standing across the room whispering to each other and glancing at the girl every few seconds. Severus discreetly tilted his head toward the girl, motioning Draco over to her.

As Draco stepped further into the room he began to recognize her. Her face was not visible but Draco knew that long black hair anywhere. Her regal posture also gave sight. “Karina,” he said loudly before he could catch himself.

The figure tensed. Her head turned and she glanced at Draco from the corner of her eye. “Draco,” she said. Her voice was ruff, as though she’d just woken from sleep. No. She’d been crying.

Narcissa breathed out deeply in relief. “She has not said a word since she arrived. We were beginning to truly worry.” Draco didn’t really listen instead moving next to the girl.

“Karina,” he called when he was directly next to her. He gasped at the bruising salve around her right eye and the angry red marks were cuts had just been. She stood and stared. Severus’ outer robe covered her torn nightgown and shivering body.

“My father,” Karina whispered. Her dark brown eyes swelled. She stared into her lap as the first tears fell. Draco gripped her shoulder and wiped the stray tears away feeling awkward, they weren’t known for displaying affection.

He turned to his father confused. Lucius walked to the window and stared out of it for a moment. Narcissa ran her hand down his back comfortingly. Finally Lucius spoke. “Alaric has been caught. There was a fight, he killed an Auror… Alaric’s probably dead.” The last few words were drowned out in Lucius shuddering breath.

Draco tightened his hold on Karina’s shoulder no longer finding her tears odd. He tried to ignore the pity he felt for his father.

Alaric had left Britain as soon as he was of age and never returned. He was a terrible father, always leaving Karina with nannies as a child. Draco hadn’t really cared for him and he thought his father hadn’t as speaking of Alaric was a taboo to those who knew him. Apparently Lucius cared for his younger brother more than he let on.

His father’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. “Alaric knew he was being caught onto. He signed everything over to Karina a few months ago so that the ministry would be unable to seize it. My brother was smart enough to make sure she would come to us instead of those filthy blood traitors.”

Karina pushed Draco’s hands away and turned her head. Draco knew she felt uncomfortable when people spoke badly of the Krum’s, they were still family and she was quickly running low on that.

 “Karina will attend Hogwarts with you this year.” Draco’s eyes immediately landed on the trunks next to the fireplace. _All of Karina’s belongings._

Then his mother’s words caught him. Draco’s attention turned from his cousin to Narcissa. “Why am I still attending Hogwarts? I will be ostracized or maimed by the other students before I leave the train.” He cried.

Lucius turned his face. “Severus is the new headmaster. The Dark Lord has taken over Hogwarts, whether the public recognizes that or not. You will be treated better than usual.” Draco glanced at his godfather.

Severus looked exhausted. The bags underneath his eyes were dark and puffy. His skin had paled more than normal.  His body was thinner, if that was even possible, than he remembered and he hadn’t shaved in awhile. Severus now reminded Draco of Lucius. They both looked like death was knocking at their doors. _Why have I just noticed?_

Draco tried to catch Severus’ eyes but he was avoided. “I will take my leave.” He swept from the room, robes dramatically flaring.

“I don’t want to.” Lucius’ back tensed. He stood straighter, as if challenging Draco to continue. Draco kept his horror hidden. Why was be being brave now of all times to stand up to his father.

Lucius was in front of him before he could blink. “It is not your choice boy.” Lucius breath was hot on his face. Draco stepped back but met his father’s stare.

“Lucius.” The warning in Narcissa’s voice was clear. He paused, considering if he should listen. Finally he stalked back to the window. Draco’s relief was evident.

Narcissa stepped between her husband and son. “I think with the current inhabitants of our house it best if you and Karina leave for Hogwarts in three weeks.” Her gaze traveled down Draco’s arm to his mark.

“Not all of us are marked Draco,” Narcissa said quietly, glancing over at Karina. “And some are too beautiful for their own good.” Draco’s eyes widened at what his mother was implying. He stared at his cousin’s back, unease seeping into him.

“Bauble.” Narcissa called. The little house elf popped into the room. “Please take Karina and her things to her room.” The little house elf took the unresponsive Karina’s hand and disappeared.

-♥ -

Draco listened to the adults talk for a few more minutes before walking to the door, ready to return to his room. He paused when his mother called his name. “She will need you.” Draco nodded and mumbled goodnights.

As passed the door of the room next to his, he tried to ignore the cries of despair coming from his cousin. Entering his room, his mouth tasted bitter. He and his uncle had been close when he was a child. Draco understood that death was coming and he pitied his cousin.

Making up his mind he walked back out into the hallway.

 

 


	2. Wake Up

**Chapter 2**

**(Malfoy** **Château** **in Marseille, France)**

Glass shattered so loudly Karina Malfoy jerked awake, heart beating out of her chest.

Screams and shouts could be heard from somewhere deeper in her home. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, the carpet braced her quivering body.

Karina’s body moved slowly to the door, hand outstretched. The door burst open before she could wrap her hand around the knob. An Auror with dark hair and eyes roamed up her body, estimating if she’d be a challenge.

Karina moved for her wand on the bedside table. The Auror’s spell hit her in the chest before she could get hold of it. Karina fell back onto her bed breathing raggedly. She tried to cry out but the lack of air made it impossible.

An emerald light flashed in the corner of her eye but it was gone before could focus on it. Her father’s face appeared over hers. _“_ _Viens ici,”_ Alaric patted her cheek worriedly. He grabbed her arm and pulled her from the bed. _“S'habiller et floo à oncle Lucius.”_

“Papa what is happ-” The door exploded off of its hinges. A piece of wood flew at, cutting her right cheek. Karina cried out and ducked her head. The Auror’s lifeless eyes stared up at the ceiling from the floor. Alaric growled and sent a curse at the Aurors that caused their legs to break simultaneously.

Karina’s mouth fell open in horror.

“Where’s your wand?” Alaric screamed. Karina snatched the wand from her bedside table, her heart in her throat. Alaric had been speaking in French. He only spoke to her in French when in public or when he was overwhelmed.

Karina’s tried to speak but Alaric grabbed her hand and led them to the fireplace. “Papa.” Karina cried as a curse zipped past hitting the door to the left of them. A curse cut through her nightgown, grazing her side. She hissed and moved faster toward the fireplace.

“Your belongings have already been sent to the manor. Give this to Lucius as soon as you seen him.” She was handed an envelope. Her father grabbed floo powder from the mantle but Karina grabbed his hand before he could through it in. “Papa, come with me.” She begged. Alaric smiled sadly.

He wrapped his arms around her thin waist. **“** _Je voulais être un meilleur père_ **.”** She shook her head incredulously; he was a great father. A green flame ignited behind her. “Malfoy Manor Study.” Karina was shoved into the flames before she could even say goodbye.

“I love you,” were the last words she heard him say.

Karina reached out for Alaric but her hand grasped air. She was in her Uncle’s study. Falling forward onto her knees, her body shook as she tried to reel in her emotions.

Blood dripped onto the cold marble floor of her uncle’s study. Karina’s arms trembled with exhaustion from supporting her body weight but she did not move.

A burning sensation moved across Karina’s stomach. She glanced down at her slashed nightgown. Blood was soaking through the silk material and into a small puddle on the floor. _How long have I been kneeling here?_ Every time she breathed her chest tightened painfully.

-♥ -

A robe draped over Karina’s back. She jumped. Fingers combed through her hair comfortingly. “It was just Severus covering you dearest.” Narcissa’s voice caused a wave of relief to wash over Karina.

She allowed Severus to lift her from the floor and place her in the chair behind Lucius’ desk. Karina could hear people talking to her but she did not respond. Karina was not sure if she could.

Narcissa left the room and a silence came. She pulled the robe around her tighter, a chill vibrating through her body. Severus knelt in front of her. His fingers brushed the cut on her cheek as he removed dark chesnut hair from her face. 

Karina ignored the scream rising in her throat at the wand pointed at her face _. Irrational. He’d never hurt me._ She turned her head with a shallow breath as the broken skin on her face melded. Salve to rub over her pulsing eye appeared his hand.

 “Is there anything lower?” Karina shrugged ignoring Severus’ frown at the action. He held his wand out, scanning her body starting at the feet. The wand vibrated in his hand when he passed her torso.

Placing his hand on her stomach he pulled back quickly at the warm liquid left on his fingers. There was no mistaking the iron smell or the way the color stained his skin.

“This is far too much blood for such a thin cut.” Karina’s eyes met his briefly. What was there to say?

Her aunt returned with Lucius a few moments later. He kissed Karina’s forehead, rubbing soot from her cheek before pulling back to check her. She only held out the letter from her father. Her uncle gently pried it from her clutched hand. 

The sound of the seal broke the silence. She could only guess what her father had written but she had an idea. Lucius’ gasp made her wince. He seemed to stumble for a moment. Narcissa held his arm to keep him upright.

Narcissa took the letter from him and read it. She covered her mouth horrified and passed the letter to Severus. His reaction was no better. “What?” Severus gasped turning to Karina.

Karina sat slightly forward in the leather chair her back straight, right leg crossed over the left, and body statue like. Her dark hair billowed down her back, not as shiny and flawless as usual. She stared at the shelves of books before her and kept her face emotionless. 

To everyone else she was simply behaving as a natural pure-blood but Narcissa knew she was close to breaking. Just as Karina felt her face give way to her emotions the door behind her clicked. She didn’t turn, too focused on her thoughts.   
  
His eyes were trained on her but she was too lost in her thoughts to notice. “Karina.” The soft voice broke through her haze. She turned her head. “Draco.”

-♥ -

The small house elf holding her hand was shy. “Mistress should shower.” Karina nodded. She did not feel like arguing. Bauble led her to the bathroom inside the extravagant room.

Karina leaned against the sink’s counter and watched the elf turn the shower on across the room. “Does Mistress need help undressing?” Bauble asked quietly, unsure if Karina would anger.

Standing, Karina began to undress. She carefully folded Severus robe and handed it to the elf. Her torn gown fell to her feet. She stepped out of it along with her knickers.

Stepping into the warm spray of the water, she felt the muscles in her back loosen. Only then did she allow herself to cry because then she could lie to herself and blame the water from the shower.

 A knock on the bathroom door quieted her sobs. “Yes.” She hoped her voice sounded normal. The door opened and Karina covered herself. She frowned, remembering that the glass was charmed to fog in the vicinities of her privates.

“I came to check on you.” Draco’s voice was cautious, waiting for Karina’s reaction. Icy grey eyes met dark ones. Karina put her face back under the spray and Draco turned to face the opposite wall. He would pretend her eyes weren’t strained and red.

“I’m fine cousin.” She lied. Draco sighed. The room was quiet as Karina washed the soap from her hair. “I have nothing to wear when I get out.” She finally said, hoping he would leave.

“Bauble.” The house elf appeared. “Get one of Karina’s nightgowns.”

Karina turned off the shower and walked to the shower door. “Dry me off.” Draco’s eyes narrowed at the command but he held his wand up anyway.

Bauble popped back in the room and held out the gown to Draco. Draco shook his head. “I will wait in your room.” As soon as the door was shut Karina stepped out of the shower.

She took the offered robe from Bauble and mumbled a thank you. Bauble gave her an odd look, almost offended, and then disappeared. Karina smiled wistfully, slipping on the gown. The satin felt wonderful on her skin.

She exited the bathroom to find Draco sprawled on her bed. “Leave. I am tired.” She sighed. Draco shrugged and moved over so she could lie next to him. Karina hesitated for only moment.

With a flick of his wand the covers enveloped them both. Karina sighed and glanced at Draco from the corner of her eye. He looked haggard, far too skinny for his height. “I hear you failed the Dark Lord.” Draco tensed.

“I hear your father’s on death row.” He snapped. Karina’s jaw clenched. She turned onto her side. A burning sensation filled her eyes and she blinked rapidly until it stopped.

 Draco released a shuddering breath as the weight of his words hit him. Karina discreetly looked over her shoulder when his weight lifted from the bed. Draco was pacing by the bed.

“I didn’t mean to say that.” He said more to himself than her. He stopped pacing and his icy eyes met hers.

Flipping onto her side she patted the space on the bed next to her. He gaped like a fish. Karina just nodded.

He sat on the bed with his feet still haning off. She ran her fingers over the dark circles underneath his eyes. “You look like the dead.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. He turned his face away.

“I was not saying that to be spiteful you arse. I was merely pointing out that you have not written me in a year. I had to find out from Tante Cissy. You once told me everything.”

“You haven’t visited in two years.” Draco said defensively.

“You always come to Marseille in the Summer Draco, every summer since we were able to walk. You stopped after Uncle Lucius was arrested. I understood but after that you changed.”

Draco shrugged and moved closer to Karina’s warmth. “I missed you.” She said so quickly he almost missed it. “I feared I would not see you again until…” _I would be saying goodbye at your burial._

Karina wiggled her nose, something she did when she was trying not to cry. Draco looked away from her. “We are Malfoy’s Karina. We always survive, no matter what we have to do.” They paused at the bitter falseness of those words.

Slowly, Karina slid her fingers down his arm until their fingers were touching. Draco sighed and intertwined them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First I'd like to explain Karina. She is an OC obviously but she is more so there to help Draco. This story will be told in two parts. One in Draco's 7th year, so you can get his perspective of the war, and the second will transfer to his adult years and how he tries to bring some honor back to the Malfoy name. The second story will be more about Harry and Draco. If you don't like boyxboy than you can read this story without reading the second.


End file.
